


Le lac

by Cybelia



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, brothercest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit moment d'intimité entre ceux qui sont plus que des frères. Attention inceste !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le lac

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble de 825 mots fini le 04/07/2008.

**Le Lac.**

Jared était couché sur le ventre, plongé dans la lecture d’un scénario palpitant qu’il venait de recevoir. Après avoir lézardé quelques minutes à ses côtés, Shannon était parti se baigner dans le lac près duquel ils avaient décidé de passer l’après-midi. C’était un lieu tranquille où personne ne venait les ennuyer et où ils pouvaient se prouver leur affection sans risquer d’être vus. Ils connaissaient ce lac depuis leur enfance et s'installaient toujours au même endroit : sur un énorme rocher qui surplombait l'étendue d'eau et duquel coulait une jolie petite cascade fraîche. 

Jared était concentré sur sa lecture et sursauta lorsque quelques gouttes froides tombèrent sur sa peau brûlante. Elles coulèrent sur son dos jusqu’au creux de ses reins, lui arrachant un frisson. 

\- Shan ! grogna t’il en redressant brusquement. 

\- Oui, Jay ? interrogea son aîné, l’air innocent. 

Shannon se laissa tomber sur la couverture à côté de lui et, avant que Jared ait eu le temps de répliquer, son frère l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser avec fougue. Le plus jeune sentit le désir embraser ses veines. Il oublia totalement son script, soudant son corps à celui de son amant. Il frissonna, autant à cause de l’humidité de la peau de Shannon que de la force de son désir. Alors qu’il glissait ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon, celui-ci le repoussa et se releva d’un bond. 

\- Si tu veux plus, viens me rejoindre ! 

Le batteur partit en courant vers le lac où il plongea sans hésitation après avoir ôté son maillot de bain. Jared ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva à son tour et se dévêtit avant d'aller rejoindre son amant. 

L’eau, plus froide que ce qu’il pensait, le saisit brutalement au moment où il plongea. Un étourdissement le prit, lui faisant boire la tasse. Alors qu’il reprenait ses esprits avec difficultés, il sentit des bras puissants l’enlacer. La voix chaude de Shannon souffla contre sa joue : 

\- Ca va ? 

Jared toussa, recrachant l’eau qui était entrée dans sa gorge, puis répondit d’une voix enrouée : 

\- J’ai frôlé l’hydrocution, mais ça va. 

\- Idiot ! le gronda son aîné. Tu n’étais pas obligé de plonger comme ça ! 

\- J’avais trop envie de toi… 

Jared fondit sur les lèvres de Shannon. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent tandis que leurs mains caressaient leurs corps immergés. Sans se séparer, ils se glissèrent sous la cascade et retrouvèrent « leur » coin, complice de leurs ébats incestueux depuis des années. Jared se retrouva coincé entre le corps puissant de son aîné et le rocher, mais n'aurait jamais songé à s'en plaindre, au contraire. 

Malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau, ils étaient tous deux dans un état d'excitation bien avancé. Les mains de Shannon retrouvèrent immédiatement leur chemin vers les fesses de Jared. Le chanteur se cambra un peu en sentant un doigt venir titiller son intimité, encourageant son amant à entrer en lui. Le batteur ne se fit pas prier. Alors que sa bouche dévorait le cou de son cadet, il introduisit une phalange dans l'anneau serré. Jared gémit et noua ses jambes autour de la taille de son aîné. Un second doigt entra en lui mais il en voulait plus. 

\- Shan ! J'ai envie de toi ! Maintenant ! 

Son frère planta son regard intense dans le sien et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Jared gémit contre sa bouche lorsque Shannon le pénétra lentement. Il resserra un peu plus ses jambes, attirant son amant encore plus loin, encore plus profondément en lui. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les biceps puissants du batteur alors que celui-ci commençait ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Chaque coup de rein de Shannon l'amenait un peu plus près de la jouissance et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle explose, se propageant dans tout son corps. Son aîné le rejoignit presque aussitôt, exhalant un râle de plaisir semblable à un rugissement. 

Alors qu'une douce torpeur les gagnait, ils restèrent enlacés sous l'eau de la cascade, leurs bouches se dévorant encore et toujours. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Jared ne put s'empêcher de rire. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shannon, l'air un peu surpris par son hilarité. 

\- Tu crois qu'un jour on arrivera à profiter de ce lac sans se sauter dessus au bout de vingt minutes ? 

Le batteur sembla réfléchir, puis sourit : 

\- Non... et c'est bien ça qui fait son charme... tu ne trouves pas ? 

\- Si... 

\- Et puis, de toutes façons, si on vient ici, c'est bien justement parce qu'on sait qu'on peut y faire ce qu'on veut sans être dérangés... il n'y a qu'ici que je peux te faire l'amour en plein air sans crainte des paparazzi... 

\- Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, souffla Jared. 

Shannon glissa sa main sous l'eau pour s'emparer de la virilité de son frère. 

\- Déjà prêt à recommencer ? 

\- Avec toi, toujours... 

Alors que son aîné fondait sur ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser des plus fougueux, la dernière pensée cohérente de Jared fut que, décidément, il adorait ce lac. 

**Fin.**


End file.
